Rosario Vampire: Harem and a Vampire
by Fanficlover2017
Summary: Tsukune and Moka Graduate from Yokai Academy and Kurumu and the other girls tell him he has to choose one of them, little do they know that Moka and Tsukune's mother staked the deck in there favor. With most of fairy tail still on the lose how will Tsukune deal with this. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Okay this is a new idea I have been playing with. This is Rosario + Vampire fanfic I've had in mind for a while. This will be a crossover between the Tenchi Muyo universe, the Bleach universe and the Rosario + Vampire universe, but at the same time it is set in the same universe/time line as my current fanfic "Cats, Bees, and Souls Rewrite". The name of this fic is "Harem and a Vampire", some of the dialog comes from a story called "A Better Life" written by yoshiguy123 and was taken from his story with his permission. I will begin writing this story shortly hope you enjoy it.

Some of the characters that will/may make an appearance will be:

Ichigo Kurosaki (Soul King)

Yoruichi Shihoin (Soul Queen)

Tenchi Muyo (god avatar)

Washu Hakubi (chouzen/scientific genius)

Tokemi (chouzen)

Ryoko (Washu's daughter)

Kasumi Hakubi Ano (Tsukune's mother/Washu's yougest Daughter)

Koji Ano (Tsukune's father)

Kurama Kusanagi (OC- Seishin no kami/chouzen hybrid)

Thanks

FanFicLover2017


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The day before Graduation

 _Thoughts_

Speaking

" _My time at Yokai Academy has been well unique to say the least. I never would have dreamed that I would meet such amazing people let alone become friends with so many but I did and I will cherish those memories and friendships for as long as as I live. I have come to think of Yokai Academy as a second home and many of the individuals here I've come to know and think of as family, mostly due to the unique environment in which I was raised. I came to the belief long ago that an individual shouldn't be discriminated against simply for being different but instead judged solely by his or her actions nothing more and nothing less. That said I challenge each and every one of you to try and make the lives of those around you a little bit better, it doesn't matter if they are human, monster, or something else entirely prove to every one that the lessons of tolerance and acceptance taught here are lessons that you as individuals value and strive to improve on everyday. In closing, I want to congratulate the 2016 graduating class of Yokai Academy you have all worked extremely hard to get to this point and you should be proud of yourselves as should your parents, so congratulations to all of you for you have all proven with out a doubt the rewards that hard work and determination will bring"_ Tsukune thought as he practiced the commencement address the Headmaster asked him to give tomorrow.

"Tsukune What are you reading?" Moka asked

"Just the commencement address for tomorrow's ceremony that Headmaster Mikogami asked me to give" he replied

"Can I see It?" she asked

"Sure" he answered

As she read over what he had written Tsukune saw her eyes widen as if she was shocked.

"Is something wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked

"No, Tsukune its just that this speech is very good the Headmaster will be pleased with this, at least he better be pleased with something written by my darling Tu-ku-ke." she said as she pronounced every syllable of his first name

"Speaking of the Headmaster he said he wanted to see a rough draft of my speach" he said

"You wanna come?" he asked

"Of Course darling." she replied

As they walked to the Headmaster's office they noticed that Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, Melisa Thornton (Gins Cousin from America), and Rhea Shuzen, Vanessa Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen (3 of Moka's 4 oldest sisters) were all walking there way. All the women he knew had the hots for him, and he knew all them together meant only one thing, they would force him to choose between them.

"Tsukune-Chan!" Rhea cried out as she walked up and glopped him putting his head between the mountainous valley of her breasts with a big dumb grin plastered on her face.

It wasn't long before all the women around him were doing the same thing. The women were all hugging him if you call what they were doing a hug, it felt like they were trying there hardest to force all the air in his lungs out. He finally tapped on Rhea's shoulder and they all let him go as he fell to the ground with a "THUD".

"Sweet air, Merciful air oh how I love thee." He said sarcastically as he took a deep breath. Rhea and the girls couldn't help but chuckle.

Rhea noticed a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. "What's this Tsukune dear?" she asked

"That is the commencement address that Headmaster Mikogami asked me to make at the ceremony tomorrow." he replied

"Can I read it?" Rhea asked

"Sure" he replied

As soon as he gave permission Rhea and the other girls gathered to read it and give their opinions of it.

"Tsu-kun this is really good!" Melisa exclaimed

"You think so." he replied

"Yes, absolutely!" this time Kahlua Exclaimed as she hugged him

"You're smarter than you look sweetie." Vanessa said

Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, and Mizore just stood there nodding there heads after everything that was said.

"Woo!" Tsukune said as he turned and walked over to a bench and sat

"Tsukune sweetie whats wrong?" Vanessa asked

"I'm just really nervous about tomorrow." he said

"Don't worry Tsu-kun you've written a really good speech, I am sure the Headmaster will love it." Melisa said trying to calm him down

"Hey, your a vampire now and pretty powerful one at that so where's all that confidence at hmm?" Kahlua asked

"This isn't about confidence Kahlua. I've just never given a speech before its a bit nerve racking." he said

"Look Tsukune you'll do great tomorrow, and we will all be there cheering you on" Rhea said

"Okay, well I guess its time to go and see what Headmaster Mikogami thinks." he said

"You Guys want to come to?" he asked

All he received was a group of nodding heads as his answer.

Tsukune walked up to the Headmasters office knocked on the door. KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"ENTER!" was his only reply

"Excuse me Headmaster." Tsukune called out

"Ah, Tsukune my boy come in have seat to what do I own the pleasure of your visit today." Mikogami said

"Well sir, you asked to see the rough draft of the commencement address for tomorrow." he said

"Indeed I did my boy, but I have guests here right now." Mikogami replied

"Should I come back later" Tsukune asked

"Not at all, in fact the guests in question are people you know quite well, you are very close to all of them." Mikogami said

"I do, I am?" Tsukune replied with a questioning look on his face

"Yes Tsukune." Mikogami answered

"Hello, Tsukune!" Voices in dark echoed

The people in question were Issa Shuzen, Gyokuro Shuzen, Akasha Bloodriver, Kasumi Ano, Alucard, Elizabeth Shuzen (Rhea's Mom), Lisa Shuzen (Vanessa's Mom), Akua Shuzen, Lin Shuzen (Akua's Mom), Touho Fuhai, Ageha Kurono (Kurumu's Mom), Tsurara Shirayuki (Mizore's Mom), (Fujiko and Tamanori Sendo, Yukari's Parents) and Ginei "Gin" Morioka ( speaking for his Cousin Melisa's Parents)

Tsukune was Shoked "Mom!" He Exclaimed as he ran up to and gave his mother a hug

"What no hug for us now we feel left out." Gyokuro and Akasha said teasingly. Tsukune promptly grabbed them and gave them both a hug, which got a smile out of both of them.

"So Tsukune My boy how are you?" Issa asked

"Fine sir. I guess." He replied

"What do you mean you guess?" he asked

"You're a vampire now you're suppose to be sure of yourself at all times!" Issa exclaimed

"Leave the boy alone Issa can't you tell something's bothering him." Alucard said

"What's wrong Tsukune, where's the powerful vampire that kicked my ass six months ago?" Alucard asked

"He's still here, his nerves are just shot right now." Tsukune replied

"Ah yes, the commencement address you're giving tomorrow." Alucard said

"Yes sir." Tsukune replied

"Just relax kid. The sooner you get it over with the sooner that part of your life will be over. Think of it like this, when you dislocate a shoulder there will always be pain but the sooner you pop it back in place the hard part will be over" Alucard said

"I know sir its just that I've never given a speech before and I'm a little rattled by it that's all" He replied

"Understandable Kid just remember to take a moment to breath before you begin and you'll do just fine" Alucard reminded him

"Thank you sir." He replied

"Don't worry about it kiddo" Alucard said

"Is that your speech for tomorrow, can I take a look please?" He asked

Tsukune nodded his head as he gave the piece of paper in his hand to Alucard for his inspection.

"Hmm…..You've written a very good piece here Tsukune. The speech is short, sweet, and to the point, very nice young man." Alucard praised

"Here Mikogami why don't you, Akasha, Issa, and Gyokuro take a look for yourselves." He said as he handed the paper to paper to Mikogami

As Mikogami and the others got through reading it they said "Tsukune this speech will do nicely fine work young man." Mikogami said

"Thank you sir." He replied

"Your welcome, but this isn't why I told you meet me here. I wasn't worried about the speech. I knew you'd do great, I wanted you here so that your mother and her friends could tell you and the lovely ladies behind you of a decision that has been reached regarding your future" Mikogami said

"Decision? What Descision?" Tsukune questioned

"Well Tsukune dear….." His mother said

"We all know that you are being pulled in several directions at once regarding whom to marry, and we don't want you to be burdened with such a decision so Moka came to me secretly add we hatched a plan. The chousin race of which you belong has no limit on how many wives a man has as long as they are faithful we've decided that you will not have to choose just one you may marry all of them." She said

"Wait all of them?" He asked

"Yes dear, all of them. You may include Akua and Kokoa as well." She said

"Very I will Include them but only if they wish it. I will not force such a marriage on them if they themselves do not wish for it. Mom, you raised me to be a gentleman and will not throw your teachings because Moka and their parents made such an arrangement behind their back without asking them first. Moka, Issa, Gyokuro, Lin, Akasha no offense intended." He said

"None taken we expected nothing less of you Tsukune." Issa said

"Well Akua, Kokoa what say you?" Issa asked

"I don't mind now that he is a vampire he's kinda hot!" Akua exclaimed

"What about you Kokoa?" Akua asked

"I don't mind but I some questions answered first." She said

"Such as?" Issa inquired

"Why arrange a marriage to him with so many wives and Why marry all of my sisters off to the same man?" She asked

"Those are all valid questions grand daughter. The answers to them are quite simple" Alucard said

"Okay, what are they grandfather?" Kokoa asked

"The first answer is because he is powerful, stronger even than me and we want you all taken care of. The second is because unlike other vampire nobles that will marry you for the sole purpose of breading stock and then toss you out to another noble when they are though with you we know Tsukune would never do that. The long and the short of it is that we you to marry someone who will love and provide for you the way a real husband should." he answered

"Tsukune." Yes he replied

"You will be married as soon as graduation is over, but you will be required to learn and master the art of assassination and join the family business. You will also be required to take the Shuzen family name and so will any woman you marry that isn't a vampire can you agreed to these conditions?" Alucard asked.

"Yes I can." Tsukune Replied

"Excuse me Alucard" He said

"Yes Tsukune" Alucard Replied

"When you say the art of assassination do you mean something like this?" He asked

Just then in a flash Tsukune was gone and 5 clones appeared around Alucard only to disappear and have Tsukune appear a few seconds later holding a blade to Alucards throat.

"Yes Tsukune but how did you….." He started to say but stopped as quickly as he bagan.

"What did you do Tsukune?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Tsukune replied

"Your presence you've completely hidden it and now I can't move." He said

Everyone was shocked by Alucards admission.

"Well you see Alucard ever since I learned how to 5 months ago I always hide my presence. I think it really helps when some ignorant bone head here at school decides to pick a fight and get to show them why it was a mistake. Then there's the fact that my uncle has been training me off and on ever since I became a vampire. The reason you can't move is that while you and everyone else were so focused on my clones which I doubt any of you knew I capable of that kind of speed, I struck 10 pressure points on your body that temporally paralyze your nervous system said pressure points cut off all signals from your primary motor cortex making you unable to walk or move your body." Tsukune said

Now it was Tsukune turn to shock everyone.

"Tsukune" Yes Mom he said

"You said that you Uncle Kurama has been here?" she asked

"Yes he has." he answered

"Why do you ask?" he asked

"Well since he thought you were ready for such high level techniques I'm going to make damn certain he finishes what he starts whether he wants to or not. However, since you have started down this path there is no backing out, both of you will finish what you start understand." She stated with a tone of finality

"Yes mother." He replied

"Good then I will call him and you will begin the rest of your training in zanjitsu, hoho, and hakuda immediately following graduation. Understood." She said

"Yes Mother" He said

"Now then go back to your private quarters and relax and take your lovely future brides with you." She said

"Yes mom, come on ladies." he said

When Tsukune left Alucard began moving again and asked her "Just what was all that about Kasumi?"

"There's something all of you need to know about me well my family in general." She said

Just as she was about to tell them a bright light was seen in room that looked like a doorway. A person stepped out of the portal and who it was shocked everyone, it was Washu Hakubi in her full Chousin form.

"MOTHER!" she yelled happy to see her mom after 300 years

"I'll take it from here Kasumi" Washu said

"Yes mother." Kasumi replied


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

Speaking

Chapter Two: Assassination and a Vampire

Tsukune and his future brides are walking back to his private quarters when something catches Tsukune's attention.

"Tsukune dear where are you taking us?" Rhea asked

"We are going to my private quarters were we can speak without prying eyes or ears okay." Tsukune said

"Okay" Rhea said "But I thought that building back there was your private quarters?" she asked

"No thats just a decoy to give morons like the two following us the slip." he said

"So you noticed them too Tsukune?" Vanessa asked

"Yes" he said

"Who are they?" Akua asked

"They are former members of Fairytale" he said

"Really." Akua said with a blood thirsty grin on her face

"What do you want to do Tsukune?" she asked

"Let's have some fun with them" he said with a grin

"Okay what did you have in mind?" Kokoa asked

"Akua, when ever you go on assignment to assassinate some one have you ever played with them like a cat plays with a toy?" he asked

"Once or twice, why?" she asked

"Because that's what I want to do with them, but the catch is I don't want to kill them yet, I want to interrogate them and find out who sent them here, then track down and kill the fucker." he said

All the ladies got blood thirsty grins on their faces, they all knew this was something they were going to enjoy.

"How would you like to begin Tsu-kun?" Melisa asked

"How about all of you hide just out of eye shot and come out when I tell you, but release your killing intent from different directions sporadically so they don't know were its coming from." he said

As they walked past a tree that marked boundary line between Yokai Academy and what had been set aside as Tsukune's domain were his private quarters were, they decided to make their move so the ladies disappeared and left Tsukune alone to hatch his plan but they were watching just out eye shot, and began to release killing intent from there hiding places. The two men showed up a few minutes later .

"Tsukune Ano" One of the men called out

"Where is that bitch Moka Akashiya?" He asked

"Both of you have been sentenced to death by Fairytale" He said

Tsukune just sat there send Yukari texts from cell phone before he asked "Is that right?"

Little did either man know that Tsukune had instructed Yukari to inform Headmaster Mikogami that he was about to have two dead Fairytale agents to deal with.

Mikogami POV

"Okay since all of you know about my grandson there is little point in going over what you already know." Washu said

"I will however tell you why Tsukune is so powerful." she said

"Tsukune doesn't know this but his blood is special." Washu said

"How special?" Alucard asked

"His blood has the ability to turn anyone who isn't a vampire into one with a single bite without that person becoming a ghoul in the process. He also has the ability to inject his blood into any vampire and strengthen that individual or in his case anyone of those two scenario's would turn the individual in question into a shinso class vampire." Washu answered

Just then she got up in Issa Shuzen's face and said "that Mr. Shuzen is something I expect you and everyone in this room to keep a closely guarded secret no one outside to this room or anyone who is not a member of Tsukune's immediate family is know about it, is that clear! I've already planned on having him turn his cousin and her parents, but if word got out that he had that kind of power the Shuzen family would be in great danger" she said

"Indeed" Issa said

"But how do you intend on accomplishing that with out others finding out about it?" he asked

"Simple, I already have my eldest and his wife and daughter at my house just outside of Tokyo, he will be doing his training there as will his cousin Kyoko. She and her parents will be turned there." she said

"Mother" Kasumi said

"Yes, Dear" Washu said

"With regards to Tsukune's training, I don't want Kurama handling it I want some one else. I don't trust him." Kasumi said

"I know Kasumi and I've already taken care of it." Washu said

"Who did you get?" she asked

"The Soul King Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba himself and two of his wives Yoruichi Shiba and Shaolin Fon Shiba both of whom are master assassins in their own right." Washu answered

"You mean they agreed to train Tsukune?" Kasumi asked

"Of Course, why wouldn't they?" Washu answered

"After all Yoruichi and Shaolin have known him since he was a baby and they've known me longer than that." she said

Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief as the Headmaster's cellphone began to beep repeatedly BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! And Mikogami picked it up and looked at it.

"What is it Mikogami?" Akasha asked

"Well. Well. It seems my favorite student has found himself in a bit of trouble if you could even call it that." Mikogami said

"What do you mean?" Akasha Asked

"It seems that Tsukune's gotten himself mixed up in Fairytale's mess again and apparently two of their assassins have come to kill him and Moka in retaliation for there part for taking down the organization 6 months ago. I would watch yourselves as well Gyokuro, Alucard they'll be coming for your heads also." Mikogami said

"What do you say everyone let's go and watch the fun shall we?" Mikogami asked

They all left Mikogami's office to watch, even Washu wanted to see her grandson kick ass she missed him terribly, she hadn't seen Tsukune in two years. By the time they got there the girls were all sitting on the grassy bank watching the fight. The monsters Tsukune was taking on were both very powerful themselves, even so they were no match for Tsukune and him knew it.

Everyone was amazed at how well Tsukune was doing until one of them a lizard man took a cheap shot on Tsukune believing he'd turned the tables.

Tsukune's POV

"OMF!" Tsukune said as he was punched in the stomach only to take a right a hook to the jaw a few seconds later

"How do you like that you mongrel vampire." the lizard man said as he connected a hard right hook to Tsukune's jaw.

"It actually tickled." Tsukune said

"So tell me scale face how does this feel?" Tsukune asked

Just then in burst of speed Tsukune surrounded to two monsters with multiple clones and then disappeared only to reappear seconds later and kick them both in the face. He disappeared again and repeated this same thing at least half a dozen times. Finally he caught them both in the back as he drove them into the ground he grinned as a loud satisfying crunch heard indicating several broken or hemorrhaged disks in their spinal columns.

Tsukune got off of them grabbed them both by the throat and asked "Who sent you here?"

The lizard man spit in his face and said "I'll never tell you, filthy AKKK!"

The lizard man didn't the chance at a reprieve before Tsukune threatened him with something more frightening then himself. "Hey Ladies come down here a minute." He shouted

"You know if you don't tell me what I want to know I am acquainted with several beautiful and extremely powerful ladies that will get you to talk." he said

"Yes Tsukune you called." They said

"Yes I did." he said as they each gave him a kiss as they came down.

As he grabbed a tighter hold on the throats of the monsters currently in his grasp he said " You know gentlemen you would be wise to give me the information I asked for, because if you don't I will be forced to let my beautiful fiances take the information from you even if they have to rip you apart to do it." he said this as his eyes began glow red.

"Okay I tried, ladies there all yours by all means please make them scream." he said as he dropped the would be assassins and walked away

Tsukune turned to go and see his grandmother.

"Grandma Washu!" he exclaimed. Happy to see her he gave her a hug

"What's it been two years?" he asked

"Yes it has, You've grown a little since I last saw you." she said as she returned the hug

"What's going on here Tsukune?" she asked

"Oh, just some ignorant fools from what used to be an organization called 'Fairytale' that came here to try and assassinate me and one of my fiances." he answered

Just then they all heard a blood curdling scream and a loud crunch that sounded almost like the bones in someone's body all being crushed at the same time. "AHHHHHH! CRUNCH!"

"What was that?" Akasha asked

"That was probably Akua losing her patience with the prisoners." Tsukune said

"Well how did it go ladies?" Tsukune asked as they returned all smiles

"I gather from the smiles on your faces you were successful in our goal." he said

"Yes babe we were." Kahlua said

"Well are you going to keep me in suspense or are going to tell me?" he asked

"We'll tell you provided you do something for us later." Kahlua said blushing

"Now what could I possibly do for you?" Tsukune questioned with a big goofy grin on his face something that Issa and Gyokuro caught on to quite quickly

"You're teasing us aren't you Tsukune?" Kahlua asked

"Maybe a little, but I agree to your terms." he replied

"Good, now the one's responsible for this are Kiria Yoshii and Kuyo " Kahlua said

"Great more Idiots I have to deal with." Tsukune said

"Who are they Tsukune?" Kasumi asked

"Oh, just a couple of major thorns in my side that I have yet to get rid of." he said

"Anyway now that this is over with for now I am going to take a shower and relax with my future brides." he said and with that he and his lovely ladies were gone

To Be Continued…..

First Lemon will come in a flash back probably next chapter anyway as always r&r and no flames please.

FanFicLover2017


	4. Chapter 4

_Thoughts_

 _Speaking_

Chapter Three: Proposals, Relaxation and a Vampire

Tsukune and his beautiful ladies were walking along the path that led to his private quarters when all of a sudden he stopped. "Tsukune whats wrong?" Kahlua asked

"Nothing darling" he replied. "But I need you to take my hand"

"Okay!" she said very enthusiastically

"Now everyone else hold hands" he said

"Okay Tsukune but why is this necessary?" Akua asked

"Because if you aren't led through the barrier by me you will not be able to get into my quarters." he said

He then led everyone through to his quarters, when they arrived everyone but Moka was shocked at what they were seeing. The barrier they had just walked through was hiding a pocket dimension much like Headmaster Mikogami's prison and private training ground. The dimension in question was extremely beautiful on the inside, it had a lush forest with every kind of animal you could think of, and in the center was a large house not a mansion mind you but it was about five-thousand square feet inside it had a master suite with a walk in closet and a very large master bathroom. The total overall surface area was about 220 feet by 220 feet, the house also had a movie theater, a full basketball court, a large kitchen and dinning area half the size of the master suite, a large living room, a dojo tor martial arts training, and a very large porch running the entire length of the house out back with a custom made 30 person hot tube filled with pre-treated herbal water since he was a vampire now it only made sense while water wouldn't weaken him anymore, getting any on him that hadn't already been treated with vampire herbs was still very uncomfortable and caused a great deal of unwanted pain, his chousin blood did take care of a lot of his weaknesses as a vampire but that one vulnerability was still there.

"Wow! Tsukune this place is beautiful." Melisa said

"Its like you have your own private game reserve right here." she said

"That is the reason I designed it this way, I have found that I enjoy waking up in a calm and peaceful environment. How about a tour ladies." he said

They all nodded in response and proceeded to give them the full tour. "And that's the house. Well, I'm going to go bathe and wash the lizard man stink off me." he said

"Oh, before I forget Here." Tsukune said giving each woman there a jewelry box. Each box had something different on the lid. The boxes for the vampire's were blood red with white fangs, Kurumu's was light purple with a pair of black bat like wings, Mizore's was ice white with blue crystal, Yukari and Ruby's was dark purple with a black witches hat and a wand, and Melisa's cole black with a crescent moon.

"What are these?" Kahlua asked

"These are keys to my private quarters so that you can come and go as you please." he said

"How did you know that Kokoa and I would be included in this marriage?" Akua asked

"I had a feeling, that and considering my relationship with Gyokuro and Issa it was only a matter of time before they suggested it." Tsukune said

"Open your boxes ladies." he said

The ladies did as instructed and what they found beautifully crafted pendents in each box. The pendents for the vampire's were solid pearl shaped fangs with and a large ruby in between with a black onyx signifying the pupil in the center, and smaller ruby's signifying drops of blood at the tips of each fang. Kurumu's was a large black onyx in the shape of bat wings with small pink diamonds in the wings, Mizore's was blue and white and took the shape of a piece of ice it was also constantly cold to the touch it also had a diamond and sapphire encrusted on it, Yukari and Ruby's were both Onyx stones in the shape of a witches hat and exact replicas of their wands encrusted with small sapphires and Ruby's that represented the crystals on their wands, and Melisa's was a black diamond shaped in the form of a crescent moon with mother of pearl inlay and a single golden topaz hanging from the tip of the moon. The pendants each were set in platinum with matching earrings. But if the girls thought that was it they were sadly mistaken. Tsukune went over to his desk opened a hidden compartment and brought over a tray with eleven small boxes each with one of there names on it.

"What are those Tsukune? Akua said

"Well, I know it probably isn't necessary since we're already engaged but I wanted to start our marriage off the right way." he said as they all started to cry because they all knew were he was going with this.

Tsukune got down one knee in front of all of them set the tray down next him looked up at all of them extended his left hand as they extended theirs put their hands in his and said "I know that I haven't known some of you nearly as long as the others that is something I hope to change in near future that said would each of beautiful women due me the honor of being my wife?" The women each gave a happy teary eyed nod and he proceeded to put an engagement ring on each of there left ring fingers and gave them each a kiss while doing so. The girls were all extremely touched by the gesture even Akua and as they each looked at their new engagement rings they were amazed at the thought Tsukune put into his proposal as well as the rings. Then Kokoa said with tears in her eyes "Well darling since we accepted tell us about the rings."

"Well I wanted to go with something that would in my opinion suit you. I went with platinum settings in all of them, the large main diamonds for all them are seven carats each and they are surrounded by an additional three carats of smaller diamonds in assorted colors. The large diamonds are natural diamonds, with deep cut, FL clarity, Absolutely colorless, and each one was cut heart shaped and the rings themselves are enchanted so that they will always conform to size of your finger which is why they fit so perfectly. I want each of you to know that each of those larger diamonds was part of a diamond that I found on my grand mothers home world two years ago that I was saving for a special occasion, and the stones in your pendants were found on the same day. I also requested that your mothers go with me to get the wedding bands the other day, now if you'll excuse me I am going to take a bath, all of you are welcomed to joy me but just wait till I get all the lizardman blood washed off first okay." he said

"Okay Tsukune we'll be there in a few minutes I just want to talk with the ladies first." Moka said

Tsukune nodded and went on ahead.

"Moka what did you want to talk about?" Vanessa asked

"Well its really two things." she said

"There is something we need to do before the wedding you know." Moka said

"What would that be?" Kurumu asked

Moka promptly smacked her on the top of head and said "BAKA! We need to pick out wedding bands for him"

"That is true, but instead of picking out one band each why don't we just pick out one band wide enough to engrave all of our names on and just have one us give it to him at the ceremony." Mizore said

"That's a good idea Mizore-chan." Rhea said "Which one of us would you suggest give him the ring?" she asked

"The suggestion I can come up with would be person who's known him the longest and that would be Moka." Mizore said

"HERE! HERE! I agree." everyone else said

"Okay then that is how it shall be." Rhea said "Are you okay with this Moka?" she asked

"I am" she said

"Okay Moka what about the other thing?" Kokoa said

Moka got a grin on her face and said "All of you should be in for a very happy honeymoon."

"And why's that?" Kahlua asked

"The reason is because I already have a working knowledge of how he is in bed." she said

All the other girls just starred at her incredulously before bombarding her with questions.

"Is he fast? Is he slow? Is he hard? Is he gentle? How big is he? " They all asked

"Well he is all of those things at once and he is very big. I was sore afterward and had difficulty walking for about two days. But that's not all she continued, when we made love both sucked each others blood effectively becoming blood mates but Tsukune's blood is special in the fact that he can have more that one blood mate, however that isn't all I was instructed I could only tell you this after all of you accepted his proposal." Moka said

"Told by whom?" Ruby asked

"By his mother." she said

"Well tell us already silly!" Kahlua exclaimed

"The reason Tsukune's blood is so special isn't because of the number of blood mates he can have, but because of the powers it contains. Because of his chousin heritage he can not only strengthen other vampire's by inject his own blood making them shinso class vampire's like Alucard, my mother, Tsukune and I but he has the ability to turn others in to shinso vampire's without them becoming ghouls in the process including other Yokai." she said

At this news everyone was completely shocked.

"What I really want to know right now is the play by play on what he is like in bed." Kurumu said as everyone else nodded there heads in agreement.

"Okay, well here it is….." Moka said

 **Flashback….** **Tsukune's private quarters** **several months ago**

"Are you scared of me?" Moka asked

"I think any man with an ounce of common sense would be, but no I'm not afraid of you. Why do you ask?" he responded

"Well, because Kurumu seems to think otherwise." she said

"Moka I love you just as much as the others you could never frighten me." he said

Tsukune then leaned in and kissed her and she returned the kiss poking his lips with her tongue as if asking for entrance which he gladly gave. Moka explored every inch of his mouth with enthusiasm. Tsukune decided to fight back and began playing with her tongue using his own. This drew forth one the cutest noises Tsukune would ever hear. If he had to describe it was like a kitten meowing for its dinner just with a lot more lust behind it. This spurred Tsukune's hand around Moka's back as he pulled her closer and moaned in to another passionate kiss.

Tsukune was in heaven, his mind was a mess he was having a difficult time believing what was happening, but at that moment he didn't care he would just enjoy this moment and then decided dive back into the activities full force.

Moka was have her own party in her head. He loves me! She thought over and over she was so afraid of being rejected, and this kiss nothing compared to it not fighting, not his blood, nothing. His broad chest flush against her rounded one, his warm hand caressing her lower back…. Kami she wanted him to go lower. The thought made her blush and more than that she felt his raging hard on brush against her thigh. Moka couldn't help the loud moan escaped her as she pushed herself closer and felt it again, pushed up against her.

MMM… Tsukune, enjoying yourself I hope?" Moka inquired

"Kami yessss!" he hissed his vampire blood boiling at the intimacy.

"Tsukune lets go find someplace we can be alone and talk." she said

They reached his private quarters.

"Moka would you like something to drink?" he asked

"No thank you, I would prefer to have some of Tsukune anyway." she whispered into his ear

"Tsukune are you going to gawk or are we going to have some fun?" she asked

"I thought we came here to talk Moka." he said

"Talking can wait Tsu-ku-ne." she said playfully

She ripped his shirt open and started to lick the scars on his body and let out a lust filled moan and said "your scars are sexy Tsukune."

"How are they sexy Moka, they're horrible..." Tsukune said

Moka was shocked to that. To her Tsukune was sexy! He was muscular but not too much just the right amount, and his messy hair was a huge turn on for her, his deep chocolate eyes made her melt, his tanned skin covered all those manly scars all of which made him the ideal mate. She thought he was perfect so hearing he didn't like his body made her quite angry.

"Tsukune … you are beautiful. I love you" she spoke as she planted kisses up and down his neck. "I think about you all the time. These scars are a sign of your bravery, kindness, and your heart. I lave them as they are part of you." Moka finished as she softly kiss him

"You really love me." he said

"I have said so many times. I mean what I say with all my heart." she said

"Tsukune nothing I ever do for you is considered inappropriate in vampire society as far as vampire society is concerned we are lovers and no one can interfere in that not even my father." she said

Moka slowly lowered herself between his legs.

"Moka… are you okay with thissss?" he asked

"I'm sure. I wonder how you will taste." she said

Moka slowly unzipped his pants and her lips gently brushed against his head. She grabbed her lovers rod and began slowly rubbing it up and down, admiring its size and shape; she guessed it had to be between 8 – 9 inches long and very thick.

Tsukune felt amazing her was so soft and yet so strong at the same time.

"This is mine…" Moka growled out possessively as she took the entire head into her mouth licking it over with her tongue quite skillfully. Here was a proud and noble vampire on her knees so dedicated to sucking her mans rod, she didn't care though but the fact that Tsukune was a "turned blood" meant that what she was doing was taboo in vampire society she didn't care though if the vampire community didn't like it then said community could go fuck itself it was that simple as far as she was concerned.

"M-Mokaaaa… I thing I'm going to-" he didn't get to finish that sentence

"Don't think about it just do it!" Moka quickly spoke before going back to her duty

"Tsukune, you taste wonderful but salty, I didn't expect it to taste like that." she said

Moka got off her knees and got into bed with Tsukune, deciding to get things going placed her head in the crook of his neck and bit down injecting him with more of her blood to get him aroused. Tsukune was beginning to feel the effects and Moka took notice as she began to rip his cloths off. Moka arched her back revealing more of breasts and cleavage to her mate. Tsukune decided that if his cloths were off then hers would be to so he took all her cloths off leaving her with nothing but a black lace bra and panties and even they didn't stay for long. Once her cloths were off he began to eye her breasts and the small light pink nubs at their peaks which he began to rub and pinch to get her in the mood which it did, now it was his turn to inject his blood. This got Moka aroused almost instantly and they both knew it.

Moka straddled her man and began caressing his body and slowly placing slow sensual kisses up and down Tsukune's entire body and his lips. Tsukune couldn't stop the growl that forced itself out of his throat. He and Moka dove into each others throat as their tongues began to dance with each others as their bodies grinded to the rhythm of their breathing.

Moka was loving the taste of Tsukune's mouth so sweet and warm she could feel her pleasure rising as she felt his hand roam her naked back. Moka's core was burning with need to feel him inside her and become one with him; she could no longer stop herself as she began grinding harder and faster against Tsukune's hot rod. Their most sensitive parts meeting over and over only to be blocked by pointless fabric.

Tsukune couldn't hold back no longer and he wouldn't. He needed her and it was literally hurting him, it was underwear that was confining him so. As his vampiress to get a breath Tsukune couldn't help eye her panties hungrily and noticed that the that were building up inside of her started to flow out as she watched his animalistic gaze. She spread her legs and then slid her hand down under her underwear and rubbed her delicate pink flower moaning out.

"Tsukune~" The horny Yokai called, tilting her head back as she played with herself.

The vampire blood inside Tsukune sent him into overdrive as he watch the love of his life touch herself and call out to him. He gave in and let go of his inhibitions grabbing Moka and carried her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed only in her underwear.

Moka looked into Tsukune's ruby red orbs as his ragged breathing caused her core to ache with lust, she could tell he wanted her and the feeling was mutual. Moka grabbed Tsukune's hardened rod and started rubbing it causing the young man to clinch his fists and growl in pleasure.

"Moka…. I love you." Tsukune managed to growl through his lust

Hearing that made Moka's heart soar and drove her to what she was about to do. Grabbing his rod in her right hand she began to pump it up and down, massaging his balls with the other. Moka, without hesitation once again put her lover's rod in her mouth and began lick his head all over. Slowly bobbing her head up and down, taking more of in with every turn as she groaned with lust. Gently squeezing his balls then releasing, before she rolled them around with one hand and quickly rubbing the base of his dick with the other.

"M-Moka… I can't hold it." Tsukune groaned out. Moka kept at her duty until she felt his rod twitch signaling his end she pulled her mouth from it but kept it open at the tip of his cock waiting for him to shoot his load into her.

Neither thought the other was finished and just from what happened next it would seem they were correct.

Moka slowly removed her bra and grabbed her large mounds as Tsukune watched on intently. She massaged her breasts for a few seconds before slowly rubbing her hands down her body until she reached her panties. Grabbing the edges she seductively removed them letting them drop when she reached her knees.

Tsukune's jaw dropped.

"Do you want me, Tsukune?" she purred as hoped into his lap

"Oh Kami, yes!" He responded

"Then take me." she responded as she sat on his lap kissing his chest

Tsukune wrapped her his arms and laying her on the bed began kissing, sucking, and massaging her breasts as well as placing kisses up and down her body. He rubbed his tongue over her right nipple and took joy in the moans he got.

She was content with allowing him to become familiar with her body his tongue and hands were magic everywhere he touched felt great her breasts felt like they were being struck by tiny lighting bolts.

"Tsukune, please." Moka whined desperately wanting to feel him in her most feminine of places. He complied and placed a quick kiss down her stomach were he met her wet core face to face. He felt drawn to the pink folds the smell was amazing, he carefully licked one of the folds and she instantly jerked up towards him and cryed out she was very sensitive.

As he licked she responded with a loud moan so he continued with more confidence, every single touch of his warm wet tongue felt like heaven to the vampiress and she couldn't stop herself from wriggling around as the pleasure became to be to much to handle. Moka was in heaven and she could feel her end coming and was desperately trying to hold out when Tsukune suddenly found her clitoris. The extreme pleasure broke her defenses as she screamed out in pleasure and she felt her juices gush out she shook with delight while Tsukune began drinking his fill loving the sound of his mates climax.

"Tsukune I know you've wanted this for a long time, you can have it now." Moka purred, rubbing her pussy.

Tsukune aligned his hard rod with Moka's waiting entrance

"Are you sure?" he asked still showing he cared even in his aroused state.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time no way in hell am I stopping now." Moka growled out cupping his cheek. "I love you darling." she finished with a kiss.

Tsukune slowly pushed into the vampire beneath him, feeling her moist walls spread apart to allow him entrance. He felt Moka moan into their kiss, licking at his lips so she could her his mouth. He felt her barrier and stopped , but then continued when Moka growled at him. He pushed through and rubbed the beautiful yokai's hair as she grabbed onto him in pain. They broke the kiss and Moka stared at the young man that had taken her purity, smiling.

After a few moments and the pain dying down Moka nodded for Tsukune to begin.

The second he started felt like nothing she could have ever imagined, it was slow and gentle at first but slowly began picking up the pace. The beautiful silver haired vampire wrapped her legs around her lovers waist and cried out, ripping the sheets with her out stretched arms. His large throbbing cock was impaling her over and over, she couldn't comprehend anything other than the face of the man she loved as he pounded her into bliss.

Nothing compared to what Moka was currently feeling not dreams, thoughts, blood or battles this was the most amazing thing she ever felt. Her lovers large member was splitting her walls apart and ramming up into her, his smell and grunts were fueling her lust as she screamed his name over and over again. " Tsukune! Tsukune! Aaaah! Yessssss!" Moka screamed out in pure lust

Tsukune was in the same path as the beautiful vampire beneath him her tight wet walls squeezed his member as she cryed out his name. Tsukune grabbed her breasts and began to massage them, before putting his face to the side of neck kissing it lovely. Moka responded by hugging his head to her neck and tightening her grip around her waist ensuring he didn't escape.

All around the room the sound of skin meeting skin could be heard over and over as the two lovers met again and again. Harder and harder, faster and faster, Tsukune began panting as he went harder and harder. The vampire blood inside him giving him strength and endurance beyond what any normal human was capable of.

Screaming out his name Moka's world exploded before her as she had the most powerful orgasm of her life. Her muscles spasmed uncontrollably as cried for more attention holding Tsukune tightly.

"Tsukune, again!" Moka demanded, out of breath.

"Moka I'm going to cum!" Tsukune warned as he tried to pull out of her

Moka instantly tightened her legs around her lover as he desperately tried to stop himself.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out as he unwillingly released his seed inside her.

Moka moaned loudly at the feel of her mates hot sticky load filling up her womb.

"Uh oh, did my darling Tsukune cum inside of me?" Moka teased

"What if you get pregnant?" he questioned frantically

"You needn't worry about that Tsukune, I'm on the pill so I won't get pregnant until I'm ready." she said

Tsukune just starred at her for a few seconds before bringing hid lips to hers and beginning his motions again. Where the two of them stayed the rest of the night and all of the next day.

 **Flashback End**

"And that's the story." Moka said

All the other girls just starred at her with lustful grins on their faces.

"If he is as good as you say we may need to try him out before the honeymoon." Mellisa said

"Well he's in the bath no better place than that, besides we will all be married to him in a few days anyway." Kokoa said "I have my own surprise for all of you later." she added

"Oh my what is this surprise Kokoa-chan." Vanessa inquired

"You'll have to wait to find out like everyone else Onee-chan." she replied

"Well ladies shall we go?" Mizore asked

Everyone nodded and made their way to Tsukune, once there they washed themselves and made there way to the large tub to be with their lover and future husband and then the all-night fuck fest began.

To be continued…

AN: Well that's it for this chapter as always read and review no flames please

This was by far the longest chapter I've ever written but it was worth it. Lemon scene courtesy of Yoshiguy123 used with his permission. Get ready because graduation and marriage chapter is next in which I will reveal Kokoa's surprise, followed by the honeymoon chapter after that I will take a short break to focus on my other stories and get new inspiration for this one. I am also planning on a freezing and high school dxd crossover stories so look for them in the coming weeks.

Till next time

FanFicLover2017


	5. Chapter 5

_Thoughts_

Speaking

Rosario + Vampire: Harem and a Vampire

Chapter 4 Graduation & a Vampire Part 1

Tsukune awoke the following morning refreshed and having gotten a good night's sleep after his romp in the bath with his future brides the night before and headed for the kitchen.

He decided to fix them breakfast in bed but after a few moments thought, decided against it. Tsukune was standing in front of the refrigerator trying to decided what to fix for breakfast when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and soft sultry voice said "morning sexy." "Hello Kahlua good morning." Tsukune replied

"What are you doing in here and not in bed with us?" she asked

"I thought I would cook all of you breakfast this morning but I am having difficulty deciding on what to cook." Tsukune replied

"You can cook?" Kahlua asked in surprise

"Of course, my mom wanted to make sure I knew how to take care of myself and my family when I got married, so she taught me how to cook when I was younger." Tsukune said

"So what were you thinking of making?" Kahlua asked

"I was thinking about pancakes with bacon, scrambled eggs or egg whites, with toast, fruit and juice on the side or blood." Tsukune said

"That sounds lovely babe. I am sure the ladies would appreciate that especially considering you wore us out last night, but I want a piece of you right now." Kahlua said as she sank her fangs into her blood mate.

After she had her fill, she licked Tsukune's neck with her tongue and sealed the puncture holes and then she kissed him good morning. She sat at the kitchen table, and talked with Tsukune while he cooked their breakfast.

"Tsukune dear, you wouldn't happen to know what this surprise my darling little sister has planned for us would you?" she asked

"Yes I do. However I am sworn to secrecy and Kokoa would kill me if I told you." He replied

"Don't tell me you're afraid of my little sister?" she asked

"Afraid is not quite the right word. Let's just say I have a healthy respect for what a vampire of her caliber is capable of when you piss her off and leave it at that." Tsukune said

Kahlua giggled and said, "Yeah my little sister does have a deliciously wicked temper when you push all the wrong buttons."

"Precisely, which is why I am going to keep my mouth shut on this one. However, I will tell you that the surprise in question is something that has been in the works ever since the final battle ended 6 months ago and Kokoa has been waiting for the right time to spring it. I think all of you will be pleasantly surprised I know I was when she told me want she was planning I almost fell out of my chair." Tsukune said as he mixed the pancake batter.

Tsukune began his cooking and the aroma caused the others to stir and make their way to the kitchen. Moka and the others came into the kitchen wearing absolutely nothing deciding to give a Tsukune an eyeful of what he could be enjoying now instead of cooking.

"Tsukune what are you doing? You should be in bed with us fucking us senseless instead of in here doing servants work." Vanessa said as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's chiseled chest and sank her fangs into his neck for her morning drink.

"Well Vanessa I am doing this for three reasons. One, I enjoy cooking. Two, I thought I would fix all of you a nice home cooked breakfast to help restore your energy after what I did to all of you last night. Three, I would think that considering how funny all of you are walking this morning you might want a break. Besides when your parents show up in about in about fifteen minutes to have breakfast with us I think you should be dressed don't you." Tsukune said with a grin as they all ran out of the kitchen to make themselves somewhat presentable.

They all ran back to the bedroom they shared with Tsukune and put on the lingerie that their lover had purchased for them brushed their hair, and put a robe and then went back out to rejoin Tsukune.

"Kahlua speaking of surprises, since Kokoa has her own surprise for all of you I have a few surprises for all of you myself." Tsukune said

"And what would they be Tsu-kun?" Mellisa asked

"Well one you'll find out about later on today and the other after we are married. However, there are two very cute, and adorable little girls that Moka has meet before that the rest of you will be introduced to in about eight minutes." Tsukune said

"Tsukune are you saying that your parents are bringing them for breakfast?" Moka asked

"Yep. Of course, they had to be introduced to grandma Washu first, but yeah they are on their way here. If I know those two as well as I think they're probably playing with the butterflies and driving my parent's crazy right about now." Tsukune said

"Tsukune just who are you and Moka talking about?" Vanessa asked.

"That would be Sakura and Yuki the cutest most adorable six year old little sisters a guy could ask for." Tsukune said with a big prideful grin.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door.

Moka excused herself to go answer it and when she did, she was greeted by two blurs of pink and white hair flying into her arms.

"Moka Onee-Chan!" Yuki and Sakura shouted only to be scooped up in the arms of the beautiful female vampire that they thought of as an older sister only for said vampire to ravage them with hugs and kisses, which made them, laugh and giggle with glee, considering they had not seen their precious Onee-Chan in almost a year.

"Yuki! Sakura! How are you oh I missed you two!" Moka exclaimed.

"You know I think your big brother is done cooking breakfast so if you hurry you can tackle him to the ground and play with him a little before breakfast, and you'll get to meet your other big sisters as well." Moka said and watched as their faces lit up for about a minute and then changed into a mischievous little grin and she knew what was coming next. All she heard was a scream and Tsukune begging his little sisters to stop.

"Do you give up yet Onii-Chan?" Yuki and Sakura said. "Ok! Ok! I give up you win!" Tsukune exclaimed. They had evil smirks on their cute little faces that made all the youkai in the room looking at the scene barely able to contain their laughter until they got off their big brother and begin to walk away until Tsukune said, "just kidding. Come here you little devils!" The minute he got his hands on them he began to tickle them mercilessly until they said uncle. When he stopped, he gave them each a hug and a kiss and introduced them to their other big sisters. They immediately took a liking to all their future big sisters who in turn loved them both instantly, especially Mellisa, Kahlua and Vanessa, neither one of whom would let them go instead they continued to play with them. They all finally understood why they were named Yuki and Sakura. Yuki had hair that was as white as snow that went down to just below her shoulder blades and was tied in a high ponytail. Sakura had long cherry blossom pink hair that went to just above her tailbone and was braided into two pig tails, both girls had big toothy grins that they had no problem showing off as grinning was all they did all morning long.

Tsukune's future in laws came in and joined them for breakfast even Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai joined them. Everyone was enjoying the meal until Mellisa's parents made their presence known. "So you're Tsukune. Mr. Thornton asked.

"Yes Sir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you and your wife." Tsukune said. "Tsukune dear any idea on what your plans are after graduation?" Mrs. Thornton asked. "Aside from getting married and joining the family business no Mrs. Thornton I have no idea what my plans are yet. I haven't thought that far ahead. " Tsukune said

"There is one thing that I wanted to ask you, the shiraiyuki's, sendo's, Mikogami and Ms. Kurono know that you are all here." Tsukune said. "What would that be dear and please call me Julia from now on." She said. "Alright Julia I am sure all of you by now have been made aware of the unique properties of my blood and that I can turn anyone I choose into a vampire without them becoming a ghoul in the process. I would like to turn your daughters." Tsukune said.

"You wanna do what!" Mr. Thornton shouted "Calm down dear. I am sure Tsukune has reason for wanting this which he will now explain." Julia said glaring at him.

"Indeed I do Julia. You see most of the vampire population is very prideful, a little too much if you ask me, so much so that they go out of their way to kill anyone they believe to be inferior like your daughters. Then you have others like the ones currently in this room that are far more accepting and wouldn't harm them unless given a justifiable reason to. It is the former that I wish to protect them from and turning them would do just that. They would have the strength and powers of a vampire while at the same time keeping most if not all of their current powers and abilities. With the exception of Mellisa of course who would no longer be able to change to her werewolf form but would retain the ability to gain strength and power from the full moon." Tsukune said, "I want to turn them to keep them safe after we marry."

"Forgive me Tsukune." Julia said. "For what you've done nothing that requires forgiveness or an apology so don't worry about it. As parents it is your job to look out for your children regardless of their age which is what you were doing, I would have done the same." Tsukune said

Mr. Thornton looked at Tsukune and said, "Kasumi we approve of your son he is everything we hoped he would be. The last man our daughter brought home if you could call that thing a man tried to rape her in our home, thinking that being a powerful alpha gave him the right to do as he pleased." Julia said

"Tsukune dear we approve of you marrying our daughter as long as you give us lots of grandchildren to spoil." She said

"Thank you Julia I will do that." Tsukune said as her parents just smiled and Mellisa was brought to tears.

"By the way Mikogami is my little surprise ready for tonight after graduation?" Tsukune asked

"Yes it is, but I would hardly call what you're planning a little surprise." Mikogami said

"Tsukune what is he talking about?" Akasha asked as Tsukune received questioning looks from everyone else.

"I'm not telling. You'll have to find out along with everyone else. By the way Gyokuro is everything ready on your end?" he asked

"Yes. Just let me know when you're ready." She replied

"Tsukune your grandmother and I have our own surprise for you." Kasumi said

As she said that, a door opened and in walked two people, Tsukune had not seen in six years.

"Aunt Yoruichi! Aunt Soifon!" Tsukune shouted as he ran over to give them a hug happy to see them both.

Yoruichi and Soifon returned the hugs said they were proud of him and noticing the confused look his face Yoruichi decided to tell him why they were there.

"Tsukune your Aunt Soifon and I are here to complete your training which will take place immediately following graduation and will last for five months at least so the wedding will have to wait." Yoruichi said looking at Tsukune and his brides.

"Can we come with you and watch?" Kurumu Asked.

"No." Soifon said, "This will be training and you will be a distraction at best."

"What about his training Yoruichi?" Rhea asked

"Well his training with Soifon and I will include the basics of Hakuda, HoHo, assassination techniques and then Ichigo's other wife and foremost zanjitsu master Retsu Unohana will teach him all eight thousand styles of zanjitsu. The time this will all take considering he is a vampire and considering that he always has picked up on things very quickly will be at least five months." Yoruichi said. "Then I'll need someone to teach me youjutsu since I won't be learning kido, and being as strong as she and Soifon are Yoruichi will have come up with a way of teaching me shunpo and all the various techniques that go with it since my energy is demonic not spiritual. Tsukune added. "Don't worry Tsukune, while the spiritual form of HoHo is called Shunpo the demonic form is called shunji no ugoki and the principles are almost exactly the same." Yoruichi said.

"Tsukune you will be given an asauchi to forge into you own unique Zanpaktou when Unohana teaches you zanjitsu, and after that you can come back here and teach your family what we taught you if you wish. But only your family. Oetsu Nimaiya has created some very unique asauchi's that use demonic energy instead of spiritual energy during the forging. He used my husband's Zanpaktou as a template for their creation." Soifon said.

Time skip 4 p.m.

They all sat around and talked until four in the afternoon when it was time to start getting ready for graduation, which started at six. Youkai Academy being in demon world sun set started around six and stayed till around nine thirty before it actually started getting dark but this was perfect as the graduation ceremony from start to finish would take a couple of hours.

 **Time Skip**

Everyone arrived at the arena just as the headmaster took the stage. "Greetings everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy's 2016 Graduation Ceremony. All of our students have worked extremely hard to get here today and I am very proud of each and every one of them. However, I wish to recognize the six sitting behind me. Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa. These six fought a dangerous battle six months ago in which the world could have ended. They fought this battle not out of obligation but in order to protect their friends here at school and their families around the world. A very dangerous terrorist organization called Fairytale was trying to destroy the human as well as our own; if not for these six it is very likely none of us would be here now so give them a round of applause." Mikogami said as everyone began to clap and cheer for the six.

"Now then these six are also tied for Vale Victorian of their class but only one can give the commencement address, so to kick things off Tsukune the floor is yours." Mikogami said.

"Thank You Headmaster." Tsukune said as he cleared his throat. "My time at Youkai Academy has been well unique to say the least. I never would have dreamed that I would meet such amazing people let alone become friends with so many but I did and I will cherish those memories and friendships for as long as I live. I have come to think of Youkai Academy as a second home and many of the individuals here I've come to know and think of as family, mostly due to the unique environment in which I was raised. I came to the belief long ago that an individual shouldn't be discriminated against simply for being different but instead judged solely by his or her actions nothing more and nothing less. That said I challenge each and every one of you to try and make the lives of those around you a little bit better, it doesn't matter if they are human, monster, or something else entirely prove to every one that the lessons of tolerance and acceptance taught here are lessons that you as individuals value and strive to improve upon everyday. In closing, I want to congratulate the 2016 graduating class of Youkai Academy you have all worked extremely hard to get to this point and you should be proud of yourselves as should your parents, so congratulations to all of you for you have all proven with out a doubt the rewards that hard work and determination will bring." Tsukune said. As he turned to go back to his seat everyone began to cheer and a few of the more sensitive women in the audience shed a few stray tears, Tsukune turned took a bow and returned to his seat.

"Thank you Tsukune." Mikogami said. "It should also be known that about five months ago Tsukune came to me and wanted to set up a gift for the graduating class. Tsukune said that this year we should do something different and have a party for the graduating class something that they and their families could enjoy so immediately following the ceremony the festivities will begin and I invite all of you stay. Tsukune has been planning this for the last five months and I would hate for all his planning to go to waste. Now that announcements are out of the way lets begin. When I call your name come up receive your diploma and then return to your families in the audience." Mikogami said.

"Tsukune Ano." Tsukune came and received his diploma. "Congratulations Tsukune I am very proud of you." "Thank you sir." Tsukune said.

"Moka Akashiya. Well done young lady." "Thank you sir." She replied.

"Yukari Sendo." Yukari came up eyes full of tears and the headmaster a hug and said, "I will you sir." "And I you Ms. Sendo." He replied with a smile and handed her diploma to her.

"Kurumu Korono and Mizore Shiraiyuki." They both came up to receive their diplomas. "Ah! My favorite black and white duet. You two caused me a lot of trouble in your time here but we had fun. You two will be greatly missed." He said as he handed them their diplomas. "Thank you sir." As they took their diplomas and returned to their families all the while shedding, a few stray tears along the way.

"This next one is a very talented and beautiful young lady who came to me 4 months ago shortly after her second year started and made a request to graduate early so we tested her and she passed with flying colors. This is the first time it has happened in the history of our school, without further adieu would Kokoa Shuzen please come forward." Mikogami said.

"I am very proud of you young lady I wish all my students were a bright as you." Mikogami said as he handed Kokoa her diploma. "Thank you headmaster." Kokoa said as took her diploma and left the stage to be with her family.

After those, six received their diplomas and rejoined their families in the audience the ceremony continued. It took another hour and twenty minutes to give the remaining students their diplomas and hand any honors they may have received. Once the ceremony completing everyone hung out and talked until the party was slated to begin. The real attraction was Tsukune though, he had women coming up to him with marriage proposals, which he very politely turned down saying he was officially off the market. One very ignorant boy who graduated the previous year came up and tried to proposition Moka, she refused of course and when that didn't work she promptly snapped his arm like a twig and exclaimed, "I am engaged to Tsukune Ano, come near me again and it will be your neck I snap next!" "Moka its okay what happened?" Tsukune said as Moka's outburst had drawn a great deal of attention. "This Boy tried to tempt me away from you and whispered into my ear that he could rock my world, when I said no he groped my ass and I in turn snapped his arm for it." Moka said. When she said no only did Tsukune look like he wanted to kill the boy but so did everyone around that knew both Tsukune and Moka, even the boy's younger sister who graduated today wanted to kick his ass. Mikogami had drug the poor bastard away before Moka's parents got a hold of him. It went on like this for an hour until Tsukune, his cousin Kyoka and Moka disappeared and Mikogami once again made his way to the stage.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked the as always R&R but no flames. Flamers will be ignored.


	6. NEW ANNOUNCEMENT!

**NEW ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Okay I promised myself I would never do this and put up update after update without actually updating a new chapter, and no this isn't an announcement discontinuing the fic or putting it up for adoption. I have put too much work into it and I would never do that to my readers.

No, this announcement pertains to the update schedule and about new stories coming down the pipe that are currently in development all of this information can be found on my profile which I would encourage my readers to look at.

Mainly this announcement is to apologize to my readers for not updating the fic. I am sorry but some health issues came up and I was unable to update that and school got in the way, basically life in general. However, now that those issues have been resolved I can get back in the swing of things I can start updating my fics.

That being said, A Romance Forbidden or Not will get the first update as is was the closest to being done when all the craziness happened followed by Devils, Gods and Soul Reapers and then Cats, Bees and Souls Rewrite and finally Rosario + Vampire: Harem and a vampire in that order once I have caught up the new update will then be implemented.

Once again, I apologize for not updating sooner I never intended to make my readers think I gave up on my stories just know that updates are forthcoming.

FanFiclover2017


	7. Chapter 7

New update and apology

First of all let me say that I am sorry for not updating like I said I would however, the last few months have been really stressful for my family and I.

A few of months ago I was stricken with an illness and while I did get over it, it kept me from updating, as I would have liked. Then about 45 days ago, my grandfather's health began to deteriorate and on Monday July 2, 2018, he had to be rushed to the hospital 10:30 am due to unknown illness at that time. It wasn't until 6 ½ hours later that we had found out that between the hours of 10:30 pm Sunday evening and 10:30 am Monday morning he had no only a stroke but a heart attack as well. His time in the hospital was very trying for us and he did seem to be recovering as he was able to lift his right arm and leg 6 inches, and was at least try to have a conversation. The neurologist said moving limbs and attempting to talk was unheard of so soon after such an event, but we held out hope that he would come home. However, it wasn't meant to be as in the early morning hours of July 5th he passed away he was 86.

My grandfather was and still is one of my personal hero's as took me hunting and fishing when I was younger and with my grandmother took me on several trips across the country.

I would like to thank all my readers who have supported and read my stories and no I am not giving them up I would just ask for your patience as my family and mourn the death of our loved one and ask that you keep us in your thoughts.

Now I have a review to respond to that I personally thought was childish:

With regards to my story Devils, Gods and Soul reapers On July 8th after reading only one chapter Rawrking wrote: **"** _ **Complete garbage eye cancer gimme some Bleach and delete pls"**_

Well Rawrking, I don't know who you are and quite honestly I give a care! If you don't like what I write don't read it, it's as simple as that. Flames like this after only reading one chapter are extremely juvenile and serve only one purpose, which is to show me just how ignorant and narrow-minded punks like you really are. Every single writer on this site has an unspoken rule if you don't like don't read that's it in a nutshell, so please do all of us a favor and kindly go f$$$ yourself!

Also as a reminder this notice and all others will be deleted when new chapters are uploaded. Thanks for reading ;p


End file.
